


Лучшая половина правды

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Jill_Morigan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Languages and Linguistics, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan
Summary: Я вам скажу: в кино половину правды вам покажут так, что это будет больно моему сердцу...
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Лучшая половина правды

Я вам скажу: в кино половину правды вам покажут так, что это будет как мой старенький папа, когда обещает, что будет поздно, пьяный и не один, а приходит домой в девять вечера, выпив пятьдесят коньяка (больше ему нельзя, у него язва!) и с мамой. А у меня сердце болит за правду!

Так слушайте же. В одной стране, далекой-далекой, как далекая галактика, потому что галактику мы эту из окна увидим, а ту страну — нет, в одной большой семье родился то ли второй, то ли третий по счету мальчик. А несколько лет спустя в другой совсем маленькой семье и в другой стране родился другой мальчик, прекрасный, как сама любовь. Папа этой любви пожелал остаться неизвестным, а мама однажды исчезла в направлении столь же неизвестном, как и папа, оставив ребенка на попечение деда, так что у этого мальчика его ангельское лицо вечно делало выражение что убить всех людей.

Что должен делать хороший мальчик, чтоб радовать родителей? Хорошо кушать, хорошо учиться и играть на скрипке или рояле. Одним словом, мальчики не радовали, а играли исключительно на нервах, и кататься на коньки их отдали, чтобы освоить хоть часть энергии в мирных целях. И таки нет удивительного, что эти два одиночества однажды встретились именно на катке тренировочной базы.

Молчание — золото, слова — серебро, и между ними не было сказано ни двух слов. И пока молча гонялись по льду, а если душевно извинить непременный мат, то пока тоже молча время от времени били друг другу лица… Когда один мальчик, Отабек, вернулся в родной Казахстан, то сказал родителям, что хочет жениться, а у невесты красивое русское имя Юра, и после этого очень быстро нашлись деньги, чтоб ребенок жил и тренировался дальше где-нибудь вообще на другом континенте. Правда, нечаянно выбрали Канаду — но, может, и нарочно, кто же вам скажет! Юра же в первую очередь любил коньки, во вторую — строго запретные трубочки со сгущенкой, и только на последней странице одной из школьных тетрадок, не удержавшись, всё-таки нарисовал валяющегося на льду больного кузнечика, добавил ему черные вихры и цензурно подписал «Придурок». А вместо уроков иногда мечтательно строил планы, как в будущем году опять поедет в тот тренировочный лагерь, где снова можно будет выёживаться по всему катку, драться, кидать друг другу за шиворот лёд, и вообще проводить время так весело и приятно, только надо будет спросить, наконец, как зовут…

Мечты сбываются, но не тогда, не те и у кого-то другого.

Выёживанию было объявлено решительное «фи», зато со льда Юра уходил только переночевать. А вместо чего-то отдаленно похожего на исчезнувший на долгие пять лет предмет любви, с которым можно делиться шоколадками, гоняться по льду и драться от большого чувства получил компанию взрослых придур… очень перспективных и совершенно негодных для чего-то, кроме фигурного катания, товарищей. Оттого и выражение ангельского лица Юры окончательно сделалось как убить всех людей, да и характер сползал туда же. Он по-прежнему любил пирожки с мясом и фигурное катание, а еще котят и дедушку, но для большой и чистой любви места там оставалось столько, что приходилось заполнять его всякой фигней.

Что значит — заполнять всякой фигней? Ну, например, на банкете ввязаться в танцевальный баттл с отдаленно похожим на Придурка мальчиком, вблизи оказавшимся и дофига взрослым, и не казахом, а вообще японцем. Пьяным в дрова, не просто в дрова, а в какие-то щепочки, и на Юру делавшим так мало внимания, что даже обидно, — японец прицельно висел на Никифорове, к которому никогда бы не полез в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Разучилась пить молодежь, а ведь это один из лучших.

Или когда офигевший от поисков собственной большой и чистой любви Никифоров со всеми его грязными мыслишками ломанулся в Японию, спалив в сети, как японец и в трезвом виде может отжечь, так Юра рванул следом… И ясное дело, расстроился, потому что никто не понимал его души прекрасные порывы, а неловкие ухаживания за японцем, с тем чтоб назвать хрюшей и кацудоном, подразнив в одно лицо слопанными вкусняшками, подсунуть лягушку в постель или предложить пойти немного притопить Виктора в озере, все принимали за природную мерзкость характера. Ловить кроме физдюлей тут было до такой степени нечего, что обратно Юра вернулся хоть и с полученной от Виктора программой, но до крайности печальным. Так, что даже хотел кататься об утраченной любви, но потом наелся пирожков с мясом и успокоился. Тем более, добрый тренер нашел новой головной боли, чтоб заполнить дыру в его жаждущем любви сердце. А именно — загнал его на уроки балета к госпоже Барановской. О, это страшная женщина! Во-первых, ее боялся сам Фельцман, а во-вторых, вам мало того, что во-первых? Кажется, он в свое время и женился-то, потому что боялся отказать ей, а не вовсе потому, что его решительно подталкивали в сторону ЗАГСа семимесячным животом…

Так или иначе, а эта перемена была к лучшему, потому что мадам Барановская забрала Юру к себе жить и растрачивала на него теперь не только запасы диетической еды из холодильника, но и запасы неуемной энергии и недорасходованой материнской любви, потому что хороший мальчик непременно должен хорошо кушать, слушаться и заниматься если не скрипкой, то хотя бы балетом.

Как ни странно, а слушаться и все остальное у Юры получалось, привык, наверное, к общению со зрелыми дамами — начиная от японских Юко и Минако и заканчивая соотечественницей Милой, а она была уже не молода, ей шел девятнадцатый год… Да и времени на сердечные страдания оставалось гораздо меньше.

В то время как Юра пытался определиться, что ему надо и от кого именно, кто сказал, что не бывает вечной любви? Казахский мальчик Отабек ради своей любви так старался, что просидел лишнее время в юниорах, лишь бы выйти на соревнования вместе с Юрой, а те, кто говорят, что слишком много сыпался и много отвлекался от катания на коньках ради катания на мотоцикле и ночных клубов, те просто не знают за всю ситуацию. Распределенный на Гран-При, он нежным взором наблюдал за своей вечной любовью, правда, выражение лица у него оставалось ровно прежним и больше похожим на кирпичную стену, и поэтому все думали, что он просто прикидывает устранение конкурента. А он если и прикидывал устранение кого-то, то исключительно японца — потому что сколько можно втираться к людям в доверие? Фиг с ним, с Никифоровым, который за любой предлог цеплялся, чтоб нырнуть в кровать к подопечному, тренерство так не работает вообще-то, но способа лучше не нашлось, — но какого-то черта все прочие нянчили этот переходящий приз, и фиг бы только тренер, который настоящий и Фельцман, но Юра! Юра угощал японца пирожками, с завидным постоянством называл Хрюнделем и обещал закатать под лед…

Это подстегнуло Отабека к окончательно решительным действиям. Восточные понты он, как чувствовал, что будет надо, привёз с собой, и Юра таки был красиво похищен буквально из-под носа фанаток и дружба в лучах заходящего солнца таки предложена, потому что за всё остальное было пока не тост, а статья, и совсем другой вопрос, что Юра думал иначе. Но раз уж катать парную программу в номерах ему не светило, то хотя бы на льду вдвоем отжечь уже не обсуждалось, и пусть Хрюндель со своим Никифоровым и их парным номером обзавидуются. Так в конечном итоге оно и вышло.

А дальше — ну, например, до Юры дошло спросить, как же зовут тебя, в самом деле?


End file.
